Glass Walls I'm Redoing
by Intens1ty
Summary: When she first got on that plane, she never knew it would crash. She never knew she would be stuck on an island with fifteen other boys. She never knew she would lose her father. She never knew she would have to choose between danger and civilization. If Violet had known any of this stuff, she wouldn't have gotten on that plane.
1. Chapter 1

**Image is not mine, .us/clio_green_y_eyes_black_hair_picture_ **

* * *

It was around midnight on the island. The lilting sound of waves licking the golden sand filled the air. In the dark blanket of a sky, the moon shone, illuminating a girl who stood on the beach.

Her long black hair was tied into two messy pigtails, and her lips were parted in a frightened expression. She wore a black shirt complete with a ripped white tie, and a plaid red skirt that barely went to her thighs. On her shirt was a slightly torn name tag. 'Hello, my name is Violet' has been scrolled in messy, uneven lettering.

Almost directly beside the girl, Violet, lay the obliterated ruins of what was once a plane. Lazy, gray smoke rose from the plane engine, making it hard for her to breathe.

Violet would have moved, but the sight before her glued her feet to the ground.

A man, one who had a startling resemblance to her lay on the ground. His skin was dark as hers, his hair as curly as hers. There was only one difference between the two:

One was living, while the other was dead.

Violet's startling green eyes glistened with un-shed tears as she continued to stare down at the now lifeless body of her once energetic father.

"Dad-" she broke off as she heard the faint rustle of someone or something moving through the undergrowth. Towards her. Her green eyes widened as her eyes darted towards the bush and back towards her father.

The faint rustling was getting closer, and now faint voices were accompanying it.

She dove into the rose bush, ignoring the painful pricks of the thorns digging into her arms and legs.

About four boys stepped into the clearing. All conversation stopped as they looked around themselves. The silence was broken by one anxious voice. "There's..no..one else..here, Jack." the boy commented anxiously.

She examined him from her hiding place. He was chubby, with blond hair, and freckles. He was panting for breath between words, as if it had taken him a lot of effort to get to the beach.

"Shut up, Piggy." the other boy, or Jack, sneered. _How impolite. _she thought, with a instinctual dislike for him instantly. She examined him warily. He was a lot skinnier then the first boy. His hair was a deep copper color, and his eyes were an icy cold blue. _I don't want to get on his bad side._ She thought with a shudder.

One of the other boys emitted a sigh. "Jack, Piggy's right. There's no one here. Lets go back to camp then." he beckoned for them to follow him. He seemed like the leader of this band of boys. He carried himself upright, unlike the other slouching boys. His voice had a kind of commanding tone to it.

Jack nodded though he looked reluctant to following the boys instructions. "Whatever you say, Ralph." he smirked. "Come on, _Piggy_." he said with a small smile before turning to head back the way they had came. Piggy tottered after, his lower lip sticking out with obvious anger at the cruel name.

After a few minutes, only one of the boys remained. He cast his hard brown eyes about the beach.

That's when their eyes connected.

As he looked at her, she couldn't help but shudder at the cruelty in those eyes. He looked away from her, his lips parting as he turned, as if he was about to call the rest of the boys.

Violet tensed her muscles, preparing to run for it.

"Your right, Jack. There's no one here." he finally said.

As he finished his sentence, his eyes connect with hers again, this time on purpose, and his mouth twisted upward into a strange smile. He turned, breaking into a run to catch up with the rest of the boys.

Relief shot through her as she saw he wasn't going to give up her location. But why? She was too tired to reason out why, and she merely laid down, willing herself to sleep.

She didn't want to think about the pilot, her father, the only who hadn't made it out of this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you didn't notice.. I added some more the Chap 2! **

* * *

It was morning when Violet felt the hand clamp onto her shoulder. She jerked backward, and instinctively retrieved her knife from her pocket.

She proceeded to attempt to slice his big toe off.

The only thing that saved his big toe from certain demise was the fact that he tripped over a tree root. Letting out a yelp, the boy went down.

She leaped forward, pinning him down. "What do you want?" Violet snapped, glaring down at the frightened face.

"I-I-I..." stuttered out the startled boy between labored breaths. Wryly, Violet wondered if he was shocked that such a proper British girl could handle a knife so easily.

Then she made a mistake.

She loosened her hold on him slightly so he could breathe. He smiled slightly, and flipped her off of him easily, and she found herself lying on the ground, gasping for air. He sat on her stomach, smiling creepily. His eyes darted to her knife. "How did you get a knife through security?" he asked as he snatched her knife from her fingers and let out a soft chuckle.

"I admit that I wasn't expecting you to be able to fight back." the boy said, a familiar cruel smile distorting his features. She realized with a shudder that it was the guy from yesterday.

She kicked him in the back as hard as she could. He emitted a surprised grunt as he fell off her. She leaped to her feet. _Run, run. _

"Nice try," the boy hissed, pulling her down by the leg. He wrapped his legs around her waist, ignoring her surprised squeak. His lips curled up into a pleasant smile.

That is until she kicked him in the nuts.

He let out a shrill, girl-like screech. Violet would have laughed if the circumstances she was in weren't so ineffable. She ran through the forest, no though penetrating her mind except for the one that urged her to get away from him.

..

It was nighttime when she finally stopped running. Her legs ached, her lungs burned. "You have to keep going, Violet." she urged herself aloud. "What if he's behind you, just waiting for you too-" her encouraging words were muffled as she crashed into someones sweaty chest.

She screamed, as a sweaty hand covered her mouth and she stared up into amused blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mmf." she managed from underneath his hand.

"Oh, sorry."

He removed his hand and waited for her to answer him. Instead of answering his question, she posed her own. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled, a smile that probably should have melted any young teens heart, other then Violet's of course, and proceeded to bow. "I'm Jack Merridew. You?"

She frowned. Giving away her name was too much like giving away her identity, the only this she had on this island that was truly her own. "My name is Pat." she lied. She instantly regretted choosing that name as his face changed, as if he was trying to keep an emotion in.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked, wondering if this name brought bad memories, or something.

Instead of answering, Jack begin to laugh.

Violet was sure he was insulting her name choice, and begin to defend her made up name. "My name is original! At least my name doesn't sound like a little boy who climbed a bean stalk!"

Jack's eyes narrowed as he begin to feint seriousness. "I was named after Jack Dorsey, creator of Twitter. My parents always had hope I would be the one to make our families first billions. So what's the originality in your name?"

Violet begin to flush. "I was named after.." she desperately racked her brain for someone famous named Pat. "Pat Garret! The famous sheriff who shot Billy the Kid!"

Jack merely smirked. "Isn't that a guy?"

"Hey! Who ya talking to Jack?" a boy questioned as he wobbled in.

Violet gaped as she remembered who these people were. "Piggy?"

Jack begin to chuckle again as Piggy reddened. "My name is Lewis! Not Piggy!" he shrieked.

"How do you know Piggy's nickname anyway?" Jack asked her, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh.. Uh.. I.." Violet stammered.

She was saved by a faint rustling coming from her left as a boy stepped through the underbrush and towards them. He stared at her a little questioningly. "Who are you?"

Violet sighed, answering with sarcasm. "That seems to be the question of the day."

* * *

**Well, What do you think? Review, if you want more or have any questions!**

**Guest: **_'Is the boy Roger?' _**Yes, the boy in paragraph 1 is Roger. **

**Samantha: Thanks! And I'm hoping to update at least twice per week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you haven't noticed, I've added some more to Chapter 2. So read that before this one!**

* * *

Violet's green eyes darted around the camp ground. Activity buzzed in every nook and cranny. She felt almost out of place in the overflow of boys.

She felt more uncomfortable as she looked around. Some of the boys had noticed her by now, and were examining her, different emotions dancing in each of their eyes. She averted her eyes as she realized most of them wore close to nothing.

As if he noticed her discomfort, Ralph turned to look at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Boys, go put something on." he announced grandly. Their was a few mutters of dissent at that. "We have a girl here!" he practically yelled. Her cheeks coloring, Violet gave him a glare that he didn't notice.

At his comment, every eye had darted to her. They examined her thoroughly, and Violet couldn't help but feel a prickle of fear at the wanting in their eyes.

She jumped as a hand went over hers. "Get behind me." spoke the other boy, Jack. Violet nodded, surprised at how kind he was being.

"Want her all for yourself, I'm betting." spoke another familiar voice. There were a few laughs that Violet didn't notice. Her eyes were fixed on the speaker, fear in her eyes. It was _him. _"I don't think we've been introduced properly." he purred. "my name is Roger. I do hope we can get further.." his eyes traveled up and down her body. "acquainted."

Hoots of agreement and guffaws greeted his comment, and Violet spoke before she could control her temper. "You wish, needle dick. Girls like me and guys like you don't even have a chance." she retorted.

There was a pause as everyone looked at Roger as if waiting for his reaction.

Roger's face was a plumish, sickening reddish-purple color. "I never wish for anything, sweetheart." he finally responded, his voice dangerously quiet. "I _always_ get what I want."

Violet's stomach dropped at the dangerous warning in that threat. She opened her mouth to say something back. That's when Jack grabbed her by the shoulder, guiding her into the forest, away from the group of boys.

..

"Are you sure that was wise?" Jack asked her quietly. Violet reddened with anger. "He insulted me! I defended myself!" Jack motioned for her to quiet down.

"That's all good and well, but not smart with Ralph. You should have taken the insult. Now he's going to do something bad. Something's that's going to make you regret what you said." Jack said, concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm not scared." Violet lied, though her heart was racing faster then a cheetah.

Jack laughed humorlessly. "Well, you should be then."

His eyes darted up to the darkening sigh and he let out a long sigh. "Let's go back then. It's getting late."

The trek back to camp was long, though silent. Both Violet and Jack were lost in thought, their brows furrowed, their hand clasped in fists. Neither of them noticed the angry brown eyes watching them from atop a tree.

..

"Well, here's where you will be sleeping." Ralph said as he pointed out the sandy spot. Violet nodded though she wrinkled up her nose slightly at the smells emitting from the dank sand.

"Its not too bad, is it?" Ralph asked anxiously.

"No, no." Violet responded with a slight chuckle at his worry. "I'm just.. Missing my mattress." 

Ralph nodded, agreement in his green eyes. "Yea.. Me too. I think all of us actually." he sighed sadly, and Violet suddenly had a big urge to hug him, anything to get that pathetic look out of his eye.

"We're going to get home. Don't worry." she told him as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, new hope in his eyes. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Yea. Of course." she said, giving him a slight smile. He grinned, pulling her close into a warm embrace. She stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed in his warm arms. He smelled of pine straw and soap. Like home.

"G'night then." he said, letting go of her, and heading towards his sleeping area. "Good night." she murmured back as she laid down into the sand. Out of the blue, Jack's words echoed in her mind, along with her dumb response.

_"Now he's going to do something bad. Something's that's going to make you regret what you said." "I'm not scared." _But she was scared. So scared she could hardly sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Review for more!**


End file.
